Various devices for dispersing a substance into a beverage container have been proposed. Some of these devices include a removable top containing the substance that is to be dispersed. The top snaps onto the top of a beverage container, such as a cup. Some mechanism, such as a lever, or an operation, such as bending up the top, is used to release the substance into the container, then the top is removed in order to drink the beverage. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,326,363 (Bennett), 3,779,372 (de Lloret), 4,634,003 (Ueda), and 5,052,553 (DeSanctis). Other devices include a separate chamber formed at the top of the beverage container to hold the substance to be dispersed, but do not include an integral mechanism for rupturing the chamber and for opening the container. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,368 (Bourelle).
Still other closures include a top which may be snapped onto the beverage container. Depressing a portion of the top releases the substance contained in the top into the container, then the lid is removed to pour the beverage. The beverage is not consumed directly from the container. Moreover, this apparatus requires a specially-manufactured top that seems incompatible with existing canning techniques and may not provide prompt, thorough mixing as required to meet the practical requirements of the beverage industry. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,931 (Weir).